Kim Parker
Kim Parker was a character on the UPN series, "Moesha" on seasons 1-4, from January 25, 1996 through August 3, 1999, she had departed and left the show after season 4 and is now replaced by the Dorian Long character (portrayed by Ray J). She was portrayed by Countess Vaughn. She then later starred in the "Moesha" spin-off, "The Parkers" which ran from August 30, 1999 through May 10, 2004. Character Information Kim Parker was born on October 31, 1981 on halloween in Los Angeles, California, she was Moesha Mitchell's best friend .They've known each other since preschool. Kim is funny, silly, and lovable, and is very caring but is very dimwitted sometimes. Even though she is usually behind most people when it comes to academics, her big heart and her dreams make up for it. Kim's mother, Nicole Ann 'Nikki' Parker (portrayed by Mo'Nique Imes-Jackson) gave birth to her when she was born in LA California, and was still in high school at the time. After Kim completes and finishes high school, she is accepted into Santa Monica College and then she was written out of the show left the series after season 4 on August 3, 1999 when her spinoff "The Parkers" began. She is surprised and excited when her mother, Nikki decides to go back to school, attending the same college as her daughter. Even when Kim goes to a different college than Moesha does, Kim manages to stay in touch with Moesha. "The Parkers" Spin-Off At Santa Monica College, she hangs out with two new friends Stevie Van Lowe (portrayed by Jenna Von Oy), Kim's constant companion who later dated Hakeem Campbell in 2 episodes, season 1, episode 6 called "Three's a Shag" and season 4, episode 9, called "Road Trip", because he was no longer in a relationship with Moesha Mitchell, and Tyrell Thaddeus 'T' Radcliffe (portrayed by Ken Lawson, who Kim briefly dated in season 1) is Kim's date but later her other new friend. In seasons 2-5, after season 1 she stopped dating T. Kim, Stevie, and T made a band called "Free Style Unity", after the early episodes of season 1 and in all of seasons 2-5. Kim's mother Nikki Parker has a crush on an Santa Monica College professor named Stanley Oglevee (portrayed by Dorien Wilson), but he found out that he had a girlfriend named Veronica Cooper (portrayed by Paulette Braxton) who meets her at his house and then she becomes an occasional nemesis to her, After a couple of episodes, she left the show and she is no longer seen after, Though, Braxton wasn't a main cast member but she was eventually written out of the show after a couple of episodes she appeared in. In season 1, episode 4 called "Taking Tae-Bo with my Beau", Nikki is terrified and horrified to see Veronica, they both get in girl fight and Nikki wins the fight and turns her down for what she's done to the Professor. After that, in the episode "Since I Lost My Baby", Nikki is thrilled to see Veronica break up with Professor Stanley Oglevee so Nikki can still have a crush on him. Andell appears on the show in the later season 1 episodes in 2000 replacing Nikki's first friend and neighbor, "The Parkers", 1999 character Desiree Littlejohn (portrayed by Mari Morrow), Mari Morrow's Desiree Littlejohn character was on the show for only 7 episodes of it until November 1999, she has then left the show and she is no longer on it after and then is being replaced after her departure. She is in all of seasons 2-5, 2000-2004. In seasons 3-5, she owns a restaurant/bar called "ANDELL'S", now that she is no longer on Moesha after early 2000, running the den. Family Parents * Nicole Anne "Nikki" Parker (mother;in a relationship with Professor Stanley De'Vante Oglevee) * Mel Parker (father;married) --- " Moesha Mitchell (like sister) Myles Mitchell (like brother) Category:Female charcters Category:Females